You, Me Aur Hum
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: You may be wrong, but if you tell me the truth, i'll be there to cover up for all your mistakes. We can make a Perfect Life if we get along. then, it will not only about You or Me , it will be about "Us". Together , we will be PERFECT. A DaReya OS. Please R&R! [(ONE-SHOT) COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya Folks! Back with another OS. This time its** _ **DaReya!**_

 **A treat for all DaReya Fans. Hope you people Like it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **A Big Mansion…**_

A Man, in his late thirties, was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and having his morning tea. That's when he heard some voices and smiled…..A woman was running after a 4 year old boy….

" _ **Dev**_ _, no shaitaani. Aap toh mumma ke good boy ho na? chalo jaldi se yeh t-shirt pehen lo. Varna school ke liye late ho jayenge."_

 _._

The little boy ran away from her….

" _Noo..Dev ko chkoool(school) nahi jaana."_

And he ran towards his father….hold his hand….

" _Papa, Mumma ko bolo na. Dev ko chkool nahi jaana."_

He looked up to find his wife standing in front of them…she criss-crossed her hands across her chest….looked at her hubby….

" _ **Daya**_ _, aap toh na rehne hi dijiye. Sab aapke laad pyaar ka nateeja hain….dekhiye kitna ziddi ho gaya hain yeh."_

He tried to calm his wife…..

" _ **Shreya,**_ _shaant ho jao. Tumhe abhi gussa nahi karna chahiye na….tumhare liye thik nahi hai. Ek din Dev school nahi jayega toh kya ho jayega….jaane do na…..bachcha hai."_

Shreya looked at Daya….

" _Haan han thik hai, aap dono baap bête kar lijiye apni mannmaani….main bhi nahi maanungi aapki baat"_

She sat on the other side of the couch showing that she was angry. Little Dev looked at her and then his father….

" _Papaaa….Mumma ne sachi mein Talika(Tarika) Aunty ki baat bhi nahi maani."_

Shreya looked at the little boy surprised while Daya looked at her….

Daya- Shreya , tumne dawai nahi li?

Shreya- Wo Daya…..wo…(but was stopped by him)

Daya- Shreyaaa…..ye is mahine mein teesri baar hua hai. tum time se dawai kyun nahi leti ho? Ab main thodi na har waqt aake tumhe dawai de skta hoon. Tum apna khayal kyun nahi rakhti ho?

Shreya(smiles at his concern)- han baba, rakhti hoon na dhyan.

Daya(glanced at her)- Lagta toh nahi hai. dawai lena toh tum bhool jaati ho. dekho Dev ko bhi pata hai.

Dev(innocently looks at both of them)- ishliye jab tak mumma papa ki baat nahi maanegi, dev bhi mumma ki baat nahi maanega….chkoool nahi jaayega.

Shreya(Smiles and pulls him towards herself)- acha mera baby…..mumma ij sorry. Ab mumma apna khayal rakhegi.

Dev(looked at her)- toh pehle wo dawai khao…valna dev aapshe baat nahi kalega.

Shreya(makes a scared face)- Arey baba….nai nai….main….main abhi khaati hoon na dawai. Dev baat kalega na mumma she?(she looked at the little boy)

Then she took the medicines from Daya. Dev smiled and kissed on her cheeks. Shreya smiled at his antics. At the same time, there was a ring on the door. Dev almost jumped from Shreya's lap…

" _Chachu aa gaye!"_

Daya opened the door and found Nikhil on the door. Dev rushed to him and he picked him in his arms….

" _Toh champ ready? Chale?"_

He nodded with a wide smile while shreya came there with his bag. Nikhil took the bag from Shreya and left with Dev. She closed the door and then turned to move inside when she saw him sitting on the couch lost in his thoughts.. She moved to him and kept her hand on his shoulder. He looked up while she kept her hand on his cheek….

" _Ab aap kya soch rahe hain?"_

He looks at her and makes her sit beside him, looked straight into her eyes….

" _Shreya, tumne aaj tak mere liye jo kiya hai na, wo toh koi apna bhi nahi karta. Pata nahi, main tumhara yeh ehsaan kaise chukaunga!"_

She kept her hand on his lips…

" _shh….aisa dobara mat kahiyega. Maine aapse pyaar kiya hai pyaar mein ehsaan nahi hote. Dev jitna aapka beta hai, utna mera bhi hai. Kya hua agar maine usey janam nahi diya…..wo hai toh aapka hi beta na. Jo hua usey bhool jaiye."_

 _._

He looked at her. Her eyes were teary. He nodded his head in NO telling her not to cry. Something that happened 3 years ago, made their relationship even more stronger.

.

.

 _ **3 years Ago…**_

Shreya went to Daya's place. She seemed angry. She called Daya loudly…

" _Dayaaa! Kahan hain aap? Bahar aaiye, mujhe aapse baat karni hai."_

He came out unaware of what was up next. He looked at her and she moved closer to him….

" _Daya! Kya main jaan sakti hoon ki aapne mujhse itna bada jhooth kyun bola? Aaj mujhe dusron se pata chal raha hai aapke asli chehre ka raaz…..Ek CID officer ke jeevan ka ek kaala sach."_

 _._

Abhijeet , too came there….

" _ye tum kya keh rahi ho Shreya? Hosh mein toh ho?kya bole ja rahi ho?"_

 _._

" _hosh mein toh main ab aayi hu. Jab mujhe sachchai ka pata chala hai. Pehle se kyun nahi bataya aap logon ne. Aap logon ka kya laga, ki aap log mujhe behlayenge aur main behel jaungi. Pati patni ke rishte ki shuruaat ek jhooth se karna chahte they aap?"_

Shreya replied angrily. She then looked at Daya….

" _Mujhe toh sharam aati hai aapko ek CID officer kehte hue. Desh ke rakhwale hai na aap, aur khud hi jhooth bhi bolte toh acha hua ki meri dost ne mujhe sach bataya…ye bataya ki aap ek bachche ke baap hain."_

Daya seemed shocked. He looked at her ….

" _Shreya…..shreya meri baat samajhne ki koshish tumhe batane hi wala tha."_

 _._

" _kab? Kab batate aap Daya? Hamari shaadi ke baad? kya aap shaadi ke baad yeh rishta todte? Yeh bataiye….yeh jhooth….yeh jhooth bolne ki zarurat kyun aayi? Kya aap mujhe pehle hi sach nahi bata sakte they? Haan mujhe dukh hota, par jitna dukh is waqt ho raha hai , usse kahin kam dukh hota mujhe."_

 _._

Daya was just looking at her speaking. He didn't say a word. She looked at him…

" _kya hua? Ab aap chup kyun hai? jawab dijiye na !"_

 _._

 _._

He looked at her and broke his silence….

" _haan jaanta hoon. Bahut bada dhoka diya hai maine tumhe. Tum jaanti ho main toh shaadi hi nahi karna chahta tha….wajah ….wajah thi meri pehli patni,_ _ **Pragya**_ _. Haan, bahut pyaar karta tha main usse….yeh Pragya ki aakhri nishani hai. nahi bhula paaya tha usey. Par jab tumse mila, tumhari aankhon mein apne liye pyaar dekha, toh laga, ki tum usi ki parchchai ho. Pragya hi ek naya roop aur naam lekar mere saamne aa gayi hai. fir socha ki tumhe kuch na bataun. Bas isiliye jhooth kaha tumse."_

Tears leaked down his eyes. She looked at him….

" _toh aap ek baar mujhse apne mann ki baat keh kar toh dekhte. Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon. Aap mujhse ek baar keh dete, main is nanhi si jaan ko bhi apna leti."_

 _._

Shreya looked at the baby boy, who was in Tarika's arms, who came there. She went and took the baby from her arms…

" _Is nanhi si jaan ka toh koi kasoor nahi hai na Daya. Pragya nahi hain toh kya hua main toh hoon na…..main bhi isey utna hi pyaar karungi jitna wo karti."_

.

He looked at her surprised. She smiled….

" _haan, mujhe ab bhi is shaadi se koi aitraaz nahi hai. Kyunki main aapse pyaar karti hoon aura apse judi har cheez mere liye bahut maayne rakhti hain. I love you Daya!"_

 _._

He rubbed of his tears and hugged her…

" _thank you Shreya! Tumne mere dil se ek bahut bada bojh halka kar diya hai. Thank you so much. I love you too."_

 _._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Daya and Shreya looked at each other with teary eyes. He rubbed off her tears while she smiled a bit. He took her near to the mirror and made her face it. He kept his chin on her shoulder and hands on her belly….

" _meri zindagi ka hissa banne ke liye shurkriya shreya! Aur mujhe ek aur khushi dene ke liye bhi. Ab hamari family complete ho jayegi…..thank you shreya!"_

 _._

She didn't say anything but turned and hugged him….

" _I love you Daya. Thank you for everything…for this sweet family and your love."_

.

" _I love you too Shreya! "_

And he hugged her beginning the welcome of a new member in their family.

 **A/N: here I end! Hope all the DaReya fans like it.**

 **And Puja, on whose request , it is written….lemme know baby, how was this ? I love you so much :***

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


End file.
